


An Alliance of Heaven and Hell

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal, Angel Jace Wayland, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jace Wayland, Demon Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jace Wayland, Oral, Size Kink, Size Queen Jace, Slash, Strangers to Marriage to Hook-Ups to Lovers, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: In an attempt to stabilize the fragile peace between heaven and hell, King Asmodeus and the angel Ithuriel arrange a marriage between their sons.Jace didn't know what he expected of an alpha demon when he and his two best friends Alec and Isabelle move to hell, but Magnus sure wasn't it. And Magnus couldn't have anticipated his angelic omega.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	An Alliance of Heaven and Hell

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || An Alliance of Heaven and Hell || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: An Alliance of Heaven and Hell – The Demon Prince's Angel Consort

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, demons/angels, wing fic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, arranged marriage, mate-bond, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, mpreg, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Raphael/Isabelle, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway, Dorothea 'Dot' Rollins, Ragnor Fell, Lorenzo Rey

Summary: In an attempt to stabilize the fragile peace between heaven and hell, King Asmodeus and the angel Ithuriel arrange a marriage between their sons. Jace didn't know what he expected of an alpha demon, but Magnus sure wasn't it. And Magnus couldn't have anticipated his angelic omega.

**An Alliance of Heaven and Hell**

_The Demon Prince's Angel Consort_

Magnus was the only heir to King Asmodeus. Him and his father were not too close though and Magnus had been looking forward to moving out, ruling his own portion of hell. The problem with immortals though was that he wasn't going to become king because Asmodeus retired at old age. His only chance was by being assigned land from Asmodeus. The land came at a price though. In an attempt to broker peace, put on a nice face and look progressive or whatever, Asmodeus had arranged a marriage between his heir and only son... and an angel.

War was tiresome, exhausting and pointless. After a couple millennia, it seemed angels and demons had come to the agreement that it should stop. And Magnus was one of the pawns being sacrificed in this little game, the strong alpha demon to be mated to some doe-eyed little angel omega for the sake of publicity. Magnus truly detested this idea.

Marrying someone out of political reasons. An angel, at that. Not that he necessarily had prejudices against them – but he knew what angels thought of demons. What was Magnus going to do, being married to someone who would resent him for the rest of their lives, simply for what he was?

Still, since his last big heartbreak, Magnus had stopped believing in love, so he might as well get married to gain his freedom from it. His own castle, his own land, finally be free of his father and out of his father's reach. No longer the son of the king, but a king himself.

"This is a tremendously bad idea, Magnus", whispered Catarina.

"It's going to be entertaining though", argued Ragnor amused.

Catarina and Ragnor were his oldest friends and they were going to be part of his court. He wanted a better life for them all, together. It was going to be good, he could picture it. He couldn't quite picture how the angels would fit into it, but surely there would be some way.

"Marriage shouldn't be about arrangements and it shouldn't be about convenience", argued Catarina's husband in a stern voice. "I know you're doing this for the greater good of us all, and for you too, but... this isn't all about you. This marriage is going to involve someone else."

Luke was different than they were. Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor were born demons. Luke, he was turned. He was a werewolf, he used to be a human. He brought a human perspective into things. And he was also married. Married to Catarina, whom he _adored_. Admittedly, Magnus felt jealous of the love this mated pair shared. Part of him wanted that too. Part of him knew it wasn't his to have.

"Someone who also doesn't really have a choice in this", countered Magnus dryly. "Only that for the little angel omega, it won't matter what I do. They're going to be mated off to a demon either way. And what's the alternative? If I refuse, is Asmodeus doesn't provide the demon heir, then who will? Lilith has been trying to one-up my father and her brat of a son has been sniffing around both of Ithuriel's children, from what I hear. Tell me I'm not a better choice for that angel than Jon is."

Luke furrowed his brows, because he knew Magnus was right with that one. Lilith's son was... a piece of work, to put it mildly. Magnus knew that firsthand; for a while, their parents had been together and they had lived together. Thankfully, Asmodeus and Lilith had been broken up for centuries now – but that had fueled a rivalry between the two. And whoever this angel was, Magnus _knew_ that even if he could not offer them love, he would at least be able to offer them kindness and respect. Something he doubted they would get from most other potential alpha demons.

"I know you're a good man, Magnus. I wasn't trying to imply you wouldn't treat them right", sighed Luke. "I just want you to keep in mind that there is unknown factors involved who will not fit as smoothly into your plans as you may be planning to."

"We'll see about that after the wedding", dismissed Magnus and refilled his glass.

/break\

"How do you like the new palace, sweet pea?"

"I love it, it's all big and my room is really close to mom and dad!"

Magnus smiled as he knelt down so the excited child could run right into his arms. Madzie was endearing and precious; she was the only child in their group. The daughter of Luke and Catarina. She giggled as Magnus picked her up and whirled her around. He _adored_ her. Magnus had always been weak for children, he wanted children of his own for a long time now. Still, he was content with her, content being the favorite uncle. Even more so now that they would be living together at _his_ castle. Luke and Catarina stood aside, smiling at them, Luke having one arm around his wife. When Magnus put Madzie back down, she ran off toward her parents and it both warmed Magnus' heart and pained him to see, because he longed for a family too.

"Now, when's your little angel coming over?", inquired Lorenzo curiously.

He looked around critically (he always had complaints about everything). Magnus rolled his eyes at that. Sometimes he did wonder why they were friends, but in an odd way they made it work. Aside from the Garroways and Lorenzo, Magnus had also invited his friends Ragnor and Dot, as well as his own surrogate son Raphael, a vampire. They were his family. Raphael, Ragnor and Luke were alphas like Magnus, while Catarina, Lorenzo and Dot were omegas. Magnus hoped this would help his future omega settle in; too many alphas may make him feel cornered. Then again, even the omegas were demons so who knew how much _that_ helped...

"For the wedding", stated Magnus, swallowing hard.

"Wait. He is not coming _before_? To meet you?", wanted Cat to know, looking concerned.

"No, apparently my little angel has decided that it makes no difference if we meet before the wedding so why bother, which... admittedly, I guess he's not wrong", mused Magnus thoughtfully.

"At least you're both on the same page", snorted Ragnor pointedly. "What a joyful marriage."

"I'm going to be a proper gentleman and make his life here as comfortable and easy as possible", assured Magnus, heaving a sigh. "I will provide him with everything he needs to feel at ease here, as much as I can. It's not his fault he became a bargaining chip in all of this."

"Neither is it yours", pointed Catarina out softly, taking his hand. "You know you deserve happiness too, right, Magnus? You're doing this to better all our lives, but..."

"I'm doing this to better all our lives and that is it. No buts, Catarina", interrupted Magnus.

He knew what she wanted to say. But he deserved love. But he deserved a mate he can be happy with. But he deserved to start a family with such a mate he could love. And this arranged marriage wasn't going to give him that. Which was fine. After Camille had broken his heart, he doubted he could love again. He couldn't _risk_ loving again. This was going to be a mutually beneficial arrangement, he was going to make his omega's life as easy as possible, in gratitude for him giving Magnus the freedom and land to rule. He was going to treat his omega _right_ , even if he couldn't give him the love that he certainly deserved himself.

/break\

"How are we going to do this?", asked Dot seriously.

Magnus smiled thinly. Currently, it was just his inner circle – and in the end, more people than intended had moved into the castle. It was a big castle, so Luk had come with his entire pack; it was better for a pack to share rooming. But Magnus considered the majority of wolves Luke's problems; Luke, he was Catarina's mate and by that, they became part of his family. Magnus sighed softly as he ran his hand over the armrest of his throne. Naturally did his castle have a throne-room. Two golden thrones, elaborate carvings on them – the larger one, with bat-wings and a large crown held up by the tips of the wings above Magnus' head. His omega's throne was more delicate, with golden feather-wings as the backrest. Only the best for his future omega. Hopefully, he would appreciate it.

"Well, all is set out, all is planned out. The angels are going to arrive half an hour before the ceremony, I had hoped to put someone less... intimidating in charge of greeting them. Maybe an omega from the pack? Human looking to not scare them off immediately", suggested Magnus.

"You keep talking in plural. How many omegas are you getting?", asked Lorenzo doubtfully.

"Oh, don't be silly. Only one. However, I... kind of insisted that he should get to bring someone with him. A handmaid and a guardian. An omega and an alpha. So he doesn't feel all alone and cornered here. So he has familiar faces at his side", replied Magnus gently.

"I'll go and ask if someone from the pack is up for the task", nodded Luke. "It's a good idea."

"We'll have the ceremony in the grand hall, we expect a lot of bystanders. Going through the motions – we already went through rehearsals. We'll have dinner and a dance after the I dos."

"And then you'll have the most unspectacular wedding night ever", drawled Lorenzo.

"Oh, don't make fun of him", chided Dot and slapped Lorenzo's arm.

"For what it's worth, I genuinely hope that your omega ends up even just half as considerate toward you as you are for him", offered Catarina gently. "So you may at least live happily, as friends."

"Your word in the angels' ears", chuckled Magnus dryly.

/break\

An omega werewolf named Bat had welcomed them, showed them their rooms – adjoined rooms, his was in the middle, with doors linking to both other rooms. How surprisingly considerate. He wondered if this was just for the welcoming now, after all tonight he was going to join his new husband in _their_ bed and fulfill his marital duties. Jace sneered at that.

"Don't sneer, not while I'm still doing your make-up", hissed Isabelle annoyed.

Jace rolled his eyes but he allowed it. It was his wedding and if anything, he wanted to look good in his wedding pictures. Alec stood aside, arms crossed and glare on his face (nothing surprising there). The fourth in the room was Bat, the other male omega – and yes, Jace figured that was why he was chosen to greet them; non-threatening and showing off that 'hey, we have male omegas too'. Jace wasn't going to complain about it. It was... considerate. Or patronizing, who knew. That depended on what kind of person his future alpha was.

"What's he like?", asked Jace despite himself.

There was a stretch of silence in which both Isabelle and Alec turned to look at Bat expectantly. The other omega shifted awkwardly, running his fingers through his unruly curls as he clearly tried to figure out what to say. Interesting. Potentially not good though, if the guy was trying to find ways to make an ugly picture seem pretty. Jace's stomach was knotting up.

"No, forget I asked", grunted Jace, shaking his head. "I'll see soon."

"Oh. Uh... if... you think so. He's great though, okay? He... really is."

Jace exchanged a doubtful look with Alec at that. It figured the werewolf would say that. After all he was literally part of the prince's court. Royalty, huh. Jace was going to be mated into actual proper royalty. A prince – no, king now. That was the deal he had made to agree to this marriage, from everything Jace had heard. Now, Jace was going to be mated to this king.

"Okay, I'm all done. We're ready to go", stated Isabelle. "If you're ready, Jace."

Slowly, Jace turned toward the mirror and got up to see the full view. He was looking good. White, long robes – thin material, triple layered and ruffled around the privates but showing off his legs and body. Golden embroidery and little chains. His hair held back in two thin braids, decorated with white roses like a crown. Bracelets and multiple thin necklaces, all in gold. The finishing touch were his wings – the large, white appendages with the fluffy feathers, the outside dusted in gold.

"Pretty", whispered Bat in awe before blushing and shaking himself out of it. "Uh, I mean-"

"Nah, you're right. I'm damn pretty", smirked Jace. "Okay. Let's get this show started."

"Jace", interrupted Alec one last time, the look on his face pained. "You don't _have_ to do this. Ithuriel made that clear. Please, think about it one more time, Jace."

"Ale—ec", groaned Jace and tilted his head back. "I told you, I'm okay with this. I'm fine."

"Okay. Let me bring you to the groom", declared Bat with a bright smile. "Uh. Your groom. You're a groom too. So... Just... follow me, please."

"This one's gonna be amusing", whispered Jace to Isabelle and Alec.

"I think he's adorable", chuckled Isabelle fondly.

/break\

Magnus didn't quite catch most of the ceremony, if he was being honest. He had been far too distracted by just how breathtaking his omega was. While the majority of his golden-blonde hair was being held back by braids and roses, some loose strands fell over his shoulder. The robes he was wearing were nearly see-through at most places – where they were single-layered – and Magnus now had a pretty good idea of his omega's physique. Very alluring. The golden decorations matched his golden hair and the wings. Oh, the wings. The wings were the purest, most gorgeous things Magnus had ever seen. Fluffy and white but with golden-brown patterns. And then they stood face to face and Magnus got to look into those eyes – and they quite literally took his breath away. Blue, soft and light blue, but with specks of gold in them. Magnus got so lost in those eyes that he tuned out most of the ceremony. His omega was stunning. He had expected beauty, because, well, angels were truly divine, however this one exceeded all of Magnus' expectations.

The two angels he had brought with him were his childhood friends, Alexander and Isabelle. Dark hair and dark eyes, but that seemed to be the only things the siblings shared. Isabelle was very outgoing, charming and social – she had already danced with multiple of the guests, among them a baffled Raphael. Alexander however hovered behind Jace at all times, a scowl on his face.

"You're an excellent dancer, little omega", noted Magnus pleased.

The two of them had been dancing for what felt like hours now. The omega felt so good in his arms, fit so perfectly, and he truly did move with such natural grace. It was nice having a good dance-partner like that. Dancing had always been his passion. Perhaps, if his newly wed husband would not oppose to it, they could dance more often. It would be nice, to have a pastime he could share with his omega. He hoped they could at least become friends.

"Yeah, me and Izzy, we've been dancing for years", replied Jace, amusement in his eyes. "You're good too though. You're very... very good."

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow as Jace squeezed Magnus' biceps at that. The omega was very obviously checking him out. Not that Magnus minded; after all he had spent quite some time staring at Jace too since the ceremony. They were married now and it felt still surreal – they didn't even know each other. So it figured that both of them tried to seize each other up.

/break\

Magnus was _gorgeous_. Jace... hadn't seen that coming. The alpha was tall and strong, with sharp, golden eyes – the eyes of a dragon, with slit pupils. Matching his golden horns, thick and curved. His leather-wings however were a deep, dark purple. And his face was framed by a well-groomed goatee. He was well-trained, as Jace felt while they danced. Very nice. At least the visual was appealing. And he was a good dancer. Seemed charming enough, but who knew what he would be like once it was just the two of them. Jace wasn't stupid enough to think he had won the lottery and got the only Prince Charming in hell just because they shared a dance and a meal.

"This is... yours", offered Magnus reluctantly as they reached the room Jace had gotten changed in earlier. "This will be yours, I placed your companions in adjourning rooms."

"Mh... Interesting. Well then, come inside, show me the _bed_ , husband?"

To his amusement did the demon's eyes widen and he took an instinctive step back. "No. No, I assure you, you are perfectly safe. I would never force myself upon you."

Okay, that was... charming. Especially the seriousness in his voice. Jace blinked amused and tilted his head before he grabbed the alpha and pulled him close, _very_ close.

"That wasn't me being some frightened little omega, fearing the big, bad alpha will take advantage of him", chuckled Jace amused. "That was me inviting my husband to bed with me."

"...Inviting?", echoed Magnus doubtfully. "I don't want you to feel _obligated_ to anything, just because we are married now. I'm aware this was an arrangement for you. And I want you to know that I will respect your boundaries, I'll keep you safe and not demand anything in return."

"That's... very nice to hear, alpha", whispered Jace, stepping even closer to Magnus. "So... let me make very clear that my boundaries are feeling super respected and _I_ wouldn't want to push _you_ either, but this is me, very consciously _offering_ this to you."

Magnus looked genuinely surprised by that, reluctant even. "Are you _sure_? I can't help but feel like these are things they told you to say to pacify your demon husband."

Licking his lips slowly, Jace pressed against Magnus, his hard cock pressing against the demon's thighs. "Does that feel like someone made me say that? Look. You're _hot_. Very, very handsome. An alpha. _My_ alpha and my husband. So, once more, this is me _offering_."

Jace pulled back from Magnus again, not wanting to corner the demon. Smirking, Jace leaned back against the door. Waiting. The demon was staring at him with those intense, golden eyes. They were really hot, to be honest. Made Magnus look like a predator and made Jace feel like his prey. Surprisingly enough, Jace found himself _very_ turned on by that. Slowly, Magnus stepped up to Jace, crowding him against the door and tilting his head up.

"You _do_ smell very... very...", drawled Magnus, licking his lips.

"Horny?", offered Jace amused, wrapping an arm around Magnus' neck. "How about you...?"

"Well... if you're willing...", whispered Magnus, resting a hand on Jace's thigh.

Smirking, Jace leaned up to kiss the alpha. It was a deep, hungry kiss, filled with passion and need. A jolt went through Jace's body at that. Magnus was a _good_ kisser. Not very surprising. Admittedly, great sex was the one thing Jace was expecting out of this marriage, considering his husband was the son of Asmodeus, demon of lust. Apparently, that ran in the family.

Jace reached back, blindly trying to get the doorknob. Once he successfully opened the door, he kind of stumbled backward. Only his alpha's large, firm hands on his hips held him upright. Jace gasped into the kiss, fingers entangling in Magnus' hair while the alpha grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him up. Eagerly, Jace wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist.

"Gorgeous", whispered Magnus in awe as they parted.

"Right back at you", purred Jace with a smirk. "Bed?"

Magnus hummed in agreement. His hands were securely holding Jace, carrying him over toward the large bed. The room was nice, passed through Jace's mind as he let his eyes wander for just a moment when he was being laid out on the bed. Very luxurious, _rich_. Angels weren't much about materialistic things, which Jace considered a shame, really. Demons however, they did gather riches and expensive, fancy stuff. It was a life Jace could quite imagine leading.

"Still with me, little angel?", asked Magnus lowly. "Or did you change your mind?"

"No. No, I'm just... admiring the room", admitted Jace after a moment. "Didn't really get the chance to look around earlier. It's... nice. Very nice."

"I'm glad you appreciate it. Now..." Magnus paused, running his hand down Jace's chest.

Jace shuddered a little, but he smiled pleased and reached out for Magnus to pull him closer. Magnus obliged, leaning down to kiss Jace slowly and deeply. During their kiss, they started undressing each other. It was sloppy at best, both of them distracted with their kiss and the want for more. Once fully naked, Magnus leaned back, kneeling between Jace's legs. The view was magnificent. With those large, golden horns, the purple wings spread out behind the demon and – and that _massive_ cock standing tall and proud between his legs. It made Jace gulp, because oh was he salivating at that sight. Slowly, he licked his lips and leaned forward, trying to reach it.

"See something you like, little angel?", asked Magnus teasingly.

" _Yes_ ", growled Jace out, finally reaching Magnus' waist to pull him in.

Magnus huffed as he collapsed on top of Jace. With an amused smile did he tilt his head and kissed Jace deeply once more. His hands wandered over Jace's torso, firm finger-pad presses against his muscles until he captured Jace's nipples, twisting them just a little, rolling them between his fingers. A breathless gasp escaped his lips as he arched off the bed.

"Mh... no, this won't do", whispered Magnus as he leaned away some.

"Really?", grunted Jace. "Why? What's wrong...?"

"I... can't tell if I'm pushing you too far or hurting you", sighed Magnus and sat up. "I can't help that nagging feeling in the back of my mind."

"Oh God, you're ridiculous", sighed Jace and followed up. "Okay, so why don't you lay down, keep your hands to yourself and let _me_ do the work? Show you I want this."

For a moment, Magnus looked thoughtful, before he smiled pleased and laid down on the bed. "I suppose that would work. Show me what you want... husband."

That made Jace grin pleased before he climbed between Magnus' legs. He rested his hands on Magnus' thighs, pushing them apart more and leaning down. Licking his lips one last time, Jace bent down and wrapped his lips around the massive cock. He wondered if all demons were that well-endowed or if this was a lust-demon thing. Either way, he felt rather blessed right now. Mh, the irony of that, he wondered how many times the angels would cross themselves at that.

The cock felt heavy in his mouth, which only made Jace want to swallow _more_ of it. Greedily, he sucked more and more of Magnus' cock in, down his throat. Magnus made a curious sound at that.

"My, someone... really knows what he wants", gasped Magnus out.

He held onto the bed-frame and closed his eyes in bliss. All the while, Jace bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking greedily on the thick cock until the demon came. Magnus tried to pull out but Jace seemed rather determined. He pulled off only a little, swallowing as much as he could. Surprisingly, the demon tasted _incredible_. Well, no, that shouldn't be a surprise. Succubi and incubi were like that, Jace knew that. Their cum was nearly addictive, acting like an aphrodisiac too. That effect, Jace could already feel. His cock jerked, weeping in need.

"Thanks for the treat", hummed Jace cheekily, wiping the cum from the corner of his mouth.

"...You are something else, angel", muttered Magnus, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, well, can you... go again? Because I'm not done with you", whispered Jace.

"I'm an incubus. _Yes_ , I can go again", chuckled Magnus amused.

He sat up and pulled Jace into his lap so he could properly kiss him, his hands on Jace's ass, holding him close, squeezing. Gasping broke their kiss, though Jace didn't quite know which one of them did the gasping. He reached behind himself, slowly easing his fingers in to spread himself. Magnus' eyes darkened as he watched Jace prep himself. Interesting, Jace wasn't used to having this kind of audience. Sure, he prepped himself when his partner was there, but this _intense_ look, like this was the most fascinating show Magnus could imagine...? It was flustering.

"Well now, if you were planning on putting such a show on, you really didn't have to ask", whispered Magnus, voice dark. "That's enough to make any self-respecting alpha hard again."

A lazy grin spread over Jace's lips at that. Damn, this alpha really knew how to charm an omega. After pulling his fingers out of himself, deeming himself prepped enough, Jace slowly licked his fingers clean. _Very_ slowly, in a deliberate way that made the alpha's eyes darken even more. Before he could move on to the other hand, Magnus caught that wrist.

"...May I?", asked the demon, his eyes flaring like a fire melted the gold of the irises.

Stunned, Jace simply nodded. This was... new. Interesting. There was something satisfying in seeing Magnus wrap his lips around Jace's fingers, sucking sensationally. Jace swallowed hard as he watched. Something about the way Magnus watched him made him feel like the most desirable person on the entire planet – above and below. Once his fingers were clean, Jace grasped his cheeks and pulled them apart, carefully lowering himself onto Magnus' cock.

"Fuck, I thought you were huge when I tasted you, but-", hissed Jace.

"Didn't know angels cussed", smirked Magnus amused.

He rested his hands on Jace's thighs, massaging them in a surprisingly reassuring manner. Jace took his time, nice and slow. The girth alone was enough to make Jace feel like he should be about to pass out, but the length? Damn that demon, this thing was going on _forever_. His thighs were quivering as he _finally_ sat on Magnus' lap, all of his alpha inside of him.

"You're going very good, little angel", murmured Magnus lowly, still caressing Jace's thighs.

Jace hissed and blushed at that, surprised. Praise like that...? Leaning his head forward, he rested his forehead on Magnus' shoulder. Just a short break, to catch his breath. One of Magnus' hands wound around Jace's waist, resting on his ass once more. How very possessive of the demon. It was a little endearing and caused Jace to spread out his wings and wrap them around Magnus in a possessive manner of his own. A gasp escaped the demon, a whole-body shudder wrecking him.

" _Shit_ ", cussed the alpha.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace confused, looking up at Magnus.

"Your wings. They're...", started Magnus, swallowing hard. "Holy. Divine. And I'm not meaning that in a cheesy way, I mean in a _literal_ way. It... feels very interesting to touch them."

Fluttering them, Jace slowly removed his wings. "Interesting, or... painful...? I don't-"

"No, just interesting. Intense. Not bad", assured Magnus amused, kissing Jace's shoulder.

Pacified by that answer, Jace wrapped his wings around Magnus once more. And then he finally started moving. He took it slow at first, still adjusting to the size. When he picked up the pace, Magnus' fingers started digging into Jace's thighs, clinging onto him. Hissing pleased, Jace fucked himself even harder on that huge demon cock. With one arm, he was still supporting himself, holding onto Magnus' neck, but his other slowly sneaked down so he could jerk himself off. He really tried to do it in sync with riding Magnus, however that proved rather hard. The way Magnus' cock pounded against his prostate every time he sank fully down was wildly distracting.

"I'm-", started Jace, gasping. "I'm going to-"

"Yeah, I'm close too", groaned Magnus, bucking up into Jace.

That was not really a surprise to hear; Jace could feel the alpha's knot swelling at the base and if he didn't put a bit more thrust into it, he was _not_ going to get that delicious knot. The bed squeaked beneath them as Jace fucked himself even harder on Magnus' cock, pushing down as hard as possible until he felt the knot slip in. It stretched him even more than the cock already did and that stretch was enough to send Jace over the edge and he came all over Magnus' chest.

The orgasm was so overwhelming, Jace felt like passing out for only a moment, collapsing forward against his alpha. After that moment, he started moving again and it only took another two, three rolls of his hips for Magnus to come inside of him, his knot swelling and locking them together.

"That was...", gasped Magnus breathily.

"Good?", smirked Jace, cupping Magnus' face to kiss him again.

"I was going to say 'unexpected', however... yes", agreed Magnus when they parted.

"Really?", asked Jace with a laugh. "Funny, because it was kind of the one thing I was expecting to get out of this marriage, you know..."

Magnus slowly laid down and adjusted Jace to lay more comfortably on top of him. Humming contently, Jace curled against Magnus' chest, lax against the comfortable alpha. Cunning fingers started running through his hair and it was the most soothing thing Jace could imagine.

"It... was?", asked Magnus, sounding surprised.

"Well. I mean, you're a demon and not just that but an incubus", offered Jace softly. "Somehow, I _did_ expect sex there. It's kind of the reason I ended up volunteering. Well, not so much because I'm horny for demons, but because... most angels up there? Virtuous little virgins, the majority frown upon sexual intercourse. I figured – and no offense there, you _are_ very... concerned about consent it turns out but who was supposed to know that beforehand – so I figured why put some poor pious angel through that? I _like_ sex. So why not. At the very fucking least I won't get _judged_ for having a sex-drive down here and my incubus husband sure is gonna be... enthusiastic about it."

"...Really?" Magnus stared at him in confused surprise.

"I mean, it obviously helps that you're insanely gorgeous", hummed Jace, slowly tracing Magnus' face with a finger. "Look. I'm not like the other angels. Obviously. I'm not blindly looking for fluffy love. I don't... believe in that. I believe in sex. Which is frowned upon where I'm from. So... This was my escape plan. I know it was a risky gamble, I was honestly... unsure about what kind of person my husband would turn out to be, but I figured, or well at least I _hoped_ that eager participation would endear me at least _some_ to my husband. This... turned out better than expected."

"Oh yeah, it did?", asked Magnus, a teasing note to his voice, running his hands over Jace's arms.

"I mean, I scored a very handsome husband who seems to be spelling consent in... all capital letters, is a good dancer who throws _quite_ the impressive banquets, is insanely well-endowed and was... considerate enough to not only let me bring my friends with me but even give me adjourning rooms with them in what I assume was an attempt to make me feel safe here? So, you're also thoughtful."

"Well, if you say it like that... I do seem like quite the catch", agreed Magnus.

" _And_ a sense of humor", laughed Jace, slapping Magnus' chest.

"Admittedly, you... are not what I expected", admitted Magnus, voice dropping a little. "I thought I was going to get a doe-eyed angel who would live in fear of the monstrous demon he was forced to marry and my highest hope was that we could be... civil."

"So what I'm hearing is that I'm a catch too?", asked Jace teasingly.

"You... could say that." Magnus chuckled softly, cupping Jace's cheek. "Here's to a... happy marriage with a healthy sex-life together, mh?"

A soft, small smile found its way onto Jace's lips as his eyes slowly closed. He could just maybe get used to this. Perhaps there was an actual chance that him and his husband could have a _very_ healthy sex-life and a... friendship. Magnus seemed like a great guy so far. They could get along? It had been a while since he had more than a quick hook-up with a nameless stranger behind a bar, hoping he could get back to heaven before someone noticed he had sneaked off to Earth again. Here, living with his alpha, being _married_ to his alpha? They could have as much sex as they wanted, whenever they wanted, no more dirty back-alleys. A comfortable bed, a _home_. The thought was so nice, his smile grew as he finally fell asleep in the safe arms of his alpha.

/break\

Alec was suspicious of about everything here. First and foremost his best friend's new husband, naturally. Jace had _assured_ him that the alpha had been a perfect gentleman and not forced himself onto Jace, but Alec remained cautious. These were demons and Jace had just married a _total_ _stranger_. Then there were all these other demons and – werewolves. _Werewolves_.

"You sure frown a lot, Alec. Here have a cookie, maybe that helps."

There were many werewolves – this Russell guy didn't sit right with Alec, he definitely didn't like Maia (she had _anger issues_ ), the only respectable one seemed to be the Alpha Luke but the most social one was Bat. The one who had welcomed them here. He was friendly, kind, easy-going, gave off a non-threatening aura and he was an omega. He kept Alec company most of the time, especially whenever Jace was trying to sneak off with his husband. There wasn't much Alec could really do about it, after all they were now officially, legally married and Jace _chose_ to go with Magnus. Still, at the tiniest sight of distress or trouble on Jace's behalf, Alec was going to interfere.

"You care a whole lot about Jace, huh?", whispered Bat softly. "You're very protective of him, worry all the time. That's... nice. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Alec paused and looked at Bat. Admittedly, he _kind of_ enjoyed Bat's company. His eyes wandered to look at everyone else present in the kitchen. Isabelle stood aside, twirling her hair as she smiled at Raphael and flirted with the vampire. She had been doing that for weeks. It wasn't just Raphael though, Isabelle also got along splendidly with Catarina, Luke and Magnus. She seemed to have gotten homey here, just like Jace. Perhaps they were right doing so, after all technically this _was_ their home now. For better or worse, hell and this castle were their home.

"You need to relax", pointed Dot out, looking at Alec seriously. "Maybe you could train with the pack some? Sparring should get rid of all that extra energy you're channeling into glaring."

It'd be a lie to say that Alec didn't miss it. Training. Sparring for hours. He still did it with Jace, but by far not as often as he used to, because Jace was out there actually exploring their new home, roaming hell – often with his husband at his side.

"Dottie's right", agreed Luke. "Come join us some time. Good, honest training."

"Yes", replied Isabelle for her brother, smiling innocently. "He could really use that."

Glowering even more, Alec returned his full attention to his breakfast. He was _not_ going to get homey here, he was _not_ going to befriend demons and werewolves. The only reason he was here was because of Jace, to _protect_ Jace. And that was a duty he was going to fulfill.

/break\

Alec had gotten comfortable in the castle, had found his place in their new home – even if he was still in denial about it. But Isabelle could _see_ it. In the hours Alec spent at the gym, sparring mostly with Bat and Luke, the time Alec spent in the library with Bat, talking with Lorenzo about art. Alec had gotten comfortable here, even if he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Isabelle on the other hand? Oh, she was ready to admit it. She loved the place. The castle was large and gorgeous and yes, she enjoyed indulging in the materialistic pleasures of life. For hours, she could talk science with Catarina. Shopping trips with Catarina, Lorenzo and Dot. And, her favorite pastime, flirting with Raphael. Well, maybe lately it had become a bit more than just flirting.

"Dinner is nearly ready. Can _someone_ get the heads of the household?", asked Raphael exasperated.

He was such a good cook, Isabelle loved when he cooked. Seeing him like that made Isabelle smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek – making him _blush_ – before she headed out to go looking for the Alpha and the Omega of the household. The smile on her lips turned more mischievous.

For the past three months, they had been living in this castle now. Jace and Magnus had been married for three months now. The two spent a lot of time with each other; she knew they had a _very_ well-going sex-life. Jace had told her all about it – the two had never minded sharing these kind of things with each other, omega to omega. It was more beyond sex though; they joked with each other, their banter and snark could go on for hours, Magnus actually involved Jace in official business, genuinely treating him like his mate, his Omega, his _equal_. That was something that meant a lot to Isabelle, because coming here had been a row of What Ifs and doubts and she _knew_ what Jace kept telling everyone – he liked sex and figured this would be a freebie. All of this was so much more though; they had all been taught that demons were ruthless, soulless monsters. Jace had done what he did best, he sacrificed himself to save another angel's soul.

No one could have anticipated Magnus though. The alpha treated Jace _right_ , he treated them all right. Isabelle actually befriended Magnus. There was just one thing Isabelle had wished for and that was for Jace to find love. Sex and mutual respect were all nice, but it wasn't _love_.

"Hey, you two, please be decent", called Isabelle out as she knocked on Magnus' door.

As soon as she entered the room, she paused. They weren't having sex. Magnus was leaning against the wall, stretched out on the bed. Jace was curled together next to him, head resting on Magnus' thigh. One of Magnus' hands was playing with Jace's hair, the other holding a book. Magnus was _reading to Jace_. The picture put a smile on Isabelle's lips.

"Dinner is nearly ready", announced Isabelle after a moment.

"We'll be there in just a minute", replied Magnus, though his eyes were on Jace.

The look in his golden eyes was so soft and tender though. Isabelle was tempted to call it _loving_.

/break\

"She is... a force to be reckoned with", muttered Raphael exhausted.

He collapsed next to Magnus on the couch. It was already pretty late in the evening, Raphael had spent the whole day with Isabelle. Once again. This was something Magnus had been noticing lately; Raphael spent an increasing amount of time alone with Isabelle.

"Are you courting her?", asked Magnus curiously and put his book down.

"I... suppose I am", admitted Raphael after a moment, a faint smile on his lips. "I've never met a spitfire omega like her. She is so _brilliant_ and fierce and captivating."

"Yes. These angels are quite a different brand", agreed Magnus.

"Ye—es. Alec's so pre—etty!" With a heavy groan did Bat slop down on Magnus' other side.

"Everybody noticed the way you bat your eyes at that alpha", snorted Raphael.

"We'd be brothers-in-law then, you know", teased Bat with a grin.

"Now you're getting quite ahead of yourself", laughed Magnus. "The two of you haven't even gone on a date yet, have you? I don't even think he's aware of the crush he's harboring on you just yet."

"Eh, I'm patient", shrugged Bat casually. "Alec's worth the wait."

"These angels really messed up our dynamic", complained Ragnor.

He entered the room with a glass of wine in each hand and when he approached them, he handed Magnus one of the glasses. His comment caused Magnus to roll his eyes. Sure, their dynamic had changed – but was that really a bad thing, was it really 'messed up'? It was just different, because it had to consider their new three additions. Personally, Magnus thought that was good, because at this point he didn't quite want to imagine life without Jace – or Alexander and Isabelle – in their lives.

Sighing contently, Magnus took a deep sip from his wine and closed his eyes. Before his inner eye, he imagined Jace. The large, fluffy wings so beautifully framing his angel, the teasing smirk on those plush, pink lips (lips that felt _so good_ around his cock, lips that tasted _so good_ when he got to kiss them) and these unique, mismatched eyes... Simply thinking of his husband put him in quite the serene state. How strange that was. In the beginning, the thought of his husband simply made him _horny_ – such a gorgeous, _needy_ omega, always eager and willing for sex, even challenging an incubus like Magnus at times. These days however, his thoughts were not just of Jace naked and wanton, but... Jace asleep, with messy hair, Jace stealing bacon off Alec's plate whenever Alec was distracted, Jace laughing and having fun with Magnus' family. Thinking of Jace made Magnus feel at peace, it _pleased_ him. Because he was thinking of _his husband_ and _his mate_.

"Looks like uncle Magnus is asleep, Madz", whispered Jace softly. "Guess we'll play alone."

Immediately, Magnus opened his eyes again and tilted his head forward. His heart melted a little as he looked at his mate. Jace was carrying Madzie on his shoulders. The image was far too soft and sweet and it spoke to the alpha's deeply seated craving for a family. How pretty his omega would look with their own child? That wasn't his to want. Jace was his _friend_. They were friends and fuck-buddies and that was it. Falling in love with his husband was... a bad idea.

"Now, now. I'm always up to play with my favorite sweet pea", declared Magnus with a smile.

He laughed lightly as he lifted Madzie off Jace's shoulders and whirled her around. No, no, his little niece would do just nicely. He was content with his life as it was. No need to ask for more than he could get. What he had was plenty, and more than he could have ever wished to have.

/break\

Jace was sitting on the windowsill, watching just outside the castle. The magic garden that Magnus and his magical demons had enchanted. It was beautiful. Luke, Catarina and Madzie were having a family picnic down there, laughing together as they shared food. They were such a beautiful family and the way Luke and Catarina looked at each other, it warmed Jace's heart.

"What are you looking at, angel?"

A shudder wrecked his body at the puff of hot air against his neck when his husband leaned over him to look out the window too. Well, they were in Magnus' bedroom, so Magnus' presence shouldn't be a surprise. For a moment, Jace wondered why he even had come here, instead of his own room. But in the past four months, he had spent so much time here – for sex, mostly, then the after sex cuddles, then just... talking about their plan for the day, or even simply laying together.

"They're a cute family", shrugged Jace and cleared his throat.

"They... are", agreed Magnus, a soft and pained note to his voice.

"You... Do you...", started Jace before pausing reluctantly.

"Out with it, angel. What perverted idea are you trying to propose now?"

Magnus chuckled amused at that and Jace understood it. Usually, when Jace came to Magnus' bedroom on his own, it was to propose something new for the bedroom. Oh, they had _a lot_ of fun, there was so much to try out and the two were quite on the same page with things.

"Do you want a family?", asked Jace after a moment. "Just, looking at them and..."

Magnus brought some distance between them, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at Jace. "I... always wanted children, yes. It's why I took in Raphael, I practically raised him. It's why I take all these strays in. I like the sense of family. Making a family of my own."

"But... babies? I mean, biological children?", pressed Jace on.

"Where does this come from, Jace?", asked Magnus with a confused frown. "I... I assure you that I am quite pleased with our arrangement as it is, I will not be asking more of-"

"Stop assuming stuff and trying to be such a gentleman", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Just give me a straight answer. We're married, right? And we agreed that our way of making this marriage thing work is that we have to be open with each other. Communicate and stuff."

That got him an agreeable hum from Magnus. "That's... right. Yes. Yes, I would like to have children of my own too. To raise a child from even... before they are born. But it's okay, Jace. I... I would like to adopt more children, maybe. You wouldn't have-"

"Se—eriously, stop it", interrupted Jace. "You with all your reassurance. So... considerate and cute. I'm asking you for a _reason_ , not because I'm worried you may be guilt-tripping me into anything, or whatever you're afraid of right now. I'm asking you because _I_ want children. And I want to know if my husband is on the same page, because... it takes two to _make_ a baby."

"Are... Are you suggesting...", started Magnus, voice breaking.

"I want a child, you want a child, we fuck all the time, my heat's coming up. We could... fuck and make a baby, together, so we can _both_ have what we want", suggested Jace. "If you think that we can... co-parent. Together. What do you thi-"

He was swiftly cut off by Magnus pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't one of their usual filthy, needy kisses, it was so soft and felt nearly _grateful_. It took Jace's breath away, to be kissed with so much love by the man he... the man he _loved_. Oh. Well, that explained a lot. With shaky hands did he reach out to cling onto Magnus, pulling the alpha closer and deepening the kiss.

/break\

Jace made the prettiest little sounds during his heat. Magnus loved them. So very needy and desperate, as though Magnus was the only thing in the entire universe that could satisfy him, that could sooth him. If that wasn't an empowering feeling. His hand was sprawled out on Jace's chest, pinning the omega down while fucking him – it was hard to keep Jace from overdoing it. The omega in the throws of his heat was so eager for more that he was disregarding his own safety most of the time. He was _wanted_. But Magnus was a bit too big for Jace to just do as he pleased without proper preparation and adjustment period, not even during his heat.

"Sh, pretty one", murmured Magnus lowly, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "Patience."

" _Fucking_ ", countered Jace with a growl.

"Yes. After the patience comes the fucking", smirked Magnus with a wink.

His hand wandered from Jace's chest to his thighs, grabbing them with both hands and bending Jace just a bit more, adjusting him for easier movement before he started fucking Jace for earnest. That got him a pleased, drawn-out moan from the omega. All too soon, Jace was beyond the point of coherency, so overcome by bliss that all he could do was cling onto Magnus and kiss him hungrily every now and again. Magnus had never shared a heat with an omega before – not in all of his centuries. Because a heat was the most vulnerable time for an omega and it needed a high level of trust to do that. Not only were they sharing this because Jace trusted him, but they were... they were sharing this with the specific goal of getting Jace _pregnant_. Because his beautiful omega _wanted his child_. The thought made his heart burst and it made him fuck Jace even harder.

"We're going to make the most beautiful baby together", promised Magnus lowly.

Again, his hand wandered, this time to rest on Jace's stomach, gently caressing it as he fucked the omega even harder, his knot slowly swelling. With a groan on his lips did Jace come deep inside Jace, locking them together with his knot and filling him up good. Jace practically howled as he came on Magnus' knot, eyes rolling back in his head. How beautiful he was...

/break\

An amused smile played on Jace's lips as he was being fussed over. Bat was laying with his ear pressed against Jace's stomach as though he was trying to listen for something that should not be heard just yet. Cat had only just confirmed that Jace was actually pregnant, but _everyone_ was fussing over him. Alec sat with them, having Jace's head in his lap and trying to feed him... something. Alec was constantly trying to feed him something ever since they had learned he was pregnant, since he was now 'eating for two'. Jace didn't miss that despite both fussing over Jace, Alec and Bat were _holding hands_. The smile on his lips turned more mischievous.

"So... when are you two going to make any little playmates for my baby?", asked Jace impishly.

"Oh, you are _cruel_ , Bane", commented Isabelle from the other couch, watching Alec blush.

Jace shrugged carelessly and smirked at the furious blushes on both Bat and Alec's cheeks. How cute. He was _genuinely_ happy for Alec though, because all he had wanted for his best friend was to find love. Next to Isabelle sat Raphael, making an amused huffing sound.

"Can't believe my _stepdad_ is going to give me a _little sibling_ already", drawled Raphael.

"Ew. Don't put it like that, Raph", groaned Jace and made a face.

All he got in return was a vicious smirk from Raphael. The alpha had a leisure arm around Isabelle, who was leaning into him, enjoying his warmth and presence. It was good seeing _both_ Alec and Isabelle happy down here. He had felt so guilty about bringing them here, but seeing them find love, make friends, find a place for themselves, it made Jace feel as though he had made the right decision for them all. Chuckling softly to himself, he turned to look at his other side – the one not occupied by Bat – where Madzie was cuddled up to him. She was looking forward to becoming a big cousin who got to teach the little one everything she knew. Jace had one protective wing wrapped around the tiny demon, holding her close and safe.

"I wonder what the baby's gonna turn out to look like", mused Jace aloud. "Will it be an angel like me or a demon like Mag or like... a mix of us both...?"

"You mean like four wings, two feather and two leather?", laughed Bat.

"That's impossible", pointed Isabelle out amused.

"Whatever the baby'll look like, it'll be perfect", declared Magnus as he walked in. "Well, well, well. How is it that _my_ omega is being hogged by _everyone_?"

"Look at the love-sick fool, whining about not having his husband", sighed Ragnor dramatically.

He waved his hands and then stole Magnus' glass of wine. A lazy smile adored Jace's face at that.

"We're gonna do a friendly co-parenting thing, Rag. Don't be dramatic", pointed Jace out.

There was an awkward silence as everyone in the room looked at him dumbly before turning to look at Magnus pointedly. Well, that was confusing. Alec actually growled as he glared at Magnus.

"You _really_ got him pregnant before you managed to confess to him?", asked Alec.

"Yeah, that's kind of a disappointment", agreed Isabelle unimpressed.

""How about we leave and give them just a moment alone, amor?", asked Raphael.

He took Isabelle by the hand and led her out, followed by Ragnor, Bat and Alec, who scooped up Madzie in his arms to carry her. Furrowing his brows, Jace sat up a little (missing his Alec-pillow). Okay, that was a little unusual. Automatically, he rested a hand on his stomach, drawing his wings closer to himself. Magnus did that nervous little thing where he ran his fingers over his horns.

"I love you. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you before we... made he baby. But you suggested that we could do this as friends and... I didn't...", drawled Magnus.

"...Oh", whispered Jace surprised, also resting his second hand on his stomach.

So his baby daddy was actually in love with him? Somehow that made him feel slightly stupid.

"I didn't want to make you feel obligated to anything and-", started Magnus nervously.

As soon as Jace took too long to answer, his sweet, ridiculous demon husband felt the need to reassure him that he'd never want to make Jace feel uncomfortable or pressured and honestly, how could he _not_ fall in love with that alpha...? As soon as Magnus was within reach, Jace grabbed him and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. Magnus looked startled when they parted.

"I love you too, Mag", whispered Jace, wrapping his wings around Magnus.

"Oh. Well, now I feel silly for not telling you sooner, angel."

Jace smiled as he wrapped both his arms around Magnus' neck, while the demon wrapped his around Jace's waist, pulling him closer. Jace nuzzled into Magnus' neck, enjoying the way the alpha wrapped his wings around them both, holding him safe.

/break\

If Jace found the fussing adorable during the first month, by month seven it was getting kind of _annoying_. Especially since it got even worse. Magnus and Alec were the worst, honestly. Sometimes, it felt like they didn't trust him to get out of bed. Thankfully, he could at least use Bat as a distraction for Alec and get him off his case, however he was completely at his husband's mercy. Or rather, his very sad kitten eyes that screamed 'I just don't want anything to happen to you, please', which made it really hard to be irritated. Catarina, as a nurse, often threw in her two cents and told Magnus to take a step back because Jace was more than capable of still walking around and doing stuff himself. Yet Magnus still hovered.

"You look so beautiful", murmured Magnus in awe.

He was curled together next to Jace, caressing his bulged stomach. Rolling his eyes, Jace looked at Magnus and just how absolutely in love Magnus looked. The thing was, he wasn't just in love with having a baby soon, but he was actually in love with Jace. That one still felt strange to think.

"I love you", whispered Jace softly, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through Magnus' hair.

Tilting his head back, Magnus looked at Jace with a smile. "Why, I love you too, angel."

/break\

Magnus laughed brightly as he lifted his littlest angel up. Liliana's golden curls bounced and her tiny little fluff wings flapped a little. The little angel was still a baby so flying was out of the question, but oh were those wings adorable. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her nose.

"Magnus, don't get her all excited. I finally got Rosie down for a nap", sighed Jace.

"I'm sorry, she is just so utterly adorable. Look at these tiny wings", whispered Magnus.

"Look at Rosie's tiny little wings", countered Jace.

He had a soft smile on his lips as he traced the tiny bat-wings on Rosalia. The twins were the greatest miracle Magnus could have ever imagined. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe they were actually _real_. (His husband had caught him more than once simply staring at the twins in awe.)

"Time to sleep, little princess", whispered Magnus.

He carefully put Liliana down next to Rosalia before laying down himself on the twins' other side so the babies were surrounded by their parents. Jace's fingers were gently tickling Rosalia's stomach. He looked so soft when he was interacting with the babies and it made Magnus' heart melt. How was his husband this cute, and his _children_? Smiling, Magnus leaned over to kiss Jace.

"This... was not what I expected when my father decided I should get married", whispered Magnus.

"I don't think this is what heaven or hell expected either", laughed Jace amused.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by - my desire for arranged marriage Jagnus! :D I NEEDED that in my life. And I figured, hey, if there is one thing Jace would try to get out of an arranged marriage, it'd be good sex. That sets up for a hilariously wrong order of how to do relationships xD


End file.
